The One Eyed Girl
by DaFlameDF
Summary: Kenny doesn't take the radio from Clem, and now she has to pay the price for his mistake. (I can not do much about the format- if it is hard to read, vist my Wattpad page and read this there - my account name is still DaFlameDF)
1. chapter 1

"Where is the other one?" Carver demanded, as he held up Luke's radio. I tried to not flinch as the weight of the radio in my pocket suddenly felt like a ton of bricks. "I'm gunna give you to the count of three!" Carver shouted, looking at all the adults around me. "One.." "I have it." I said quickly, pulling the radio out of my pocket and into the air. Carver smirked. "Two." I walked over to him, and dropped the radio into his outstretched hand. "Three." He said, just before the radio hit his hand. We stared at each other for a long time, scilently daring each other to be the first to look away. After what seemed like a year, Carver addressed us all again. "This little girl, has more balls than the rest of you combined!" He looked at me again. "They forced you to go and get them, didn't they? They forced you to give this to that piece of shit, didn't they?" I chose to remain silent. Carver laughed. "It's just like I told you, sheep, all of them!" I glared at him, not at all happy about where this was going.

"You leave her the fuck alone!" Kenny shouted from behind me, anger as clear as a punch to the face. I looked behind me to see that Kenny was trying to get closer, only to get smacked by the butt of Troy's gun, and fall to the ground. "Now, Kennith, I know hurting you into obedience won't do either of us any good." Carver started, before grabbing my arm, and pulling me closer to him. "I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use - I was not strong enough to get free. "But I sure can hurt others." "You sick sonvabitch!" Kenny yelled out, as he tried to get up, only to be kicked back down by Troy. "Hard way it is then." Carver said, eeriely calm. I had no time to react when something hard was bashed into my face, right below my eye. I let out a cry of pain.

There was another blow, I could tell everyone who was a prisoner was trying to help me out - by either trying to get Kenny to stop yelling at Carver, or by actually trying to stop Carver. Another blow, and now I could tell that I was being hit with the radio. I couldn't tell anymore when I was being hit. Something warm was both splattering across my face and trickling down from my left eye. There were so many more hits to my face, an I was surprised that I was still awake.

Suddenly, the blows stopped. People were talking, some pretty loudly, but the ringing in my ears was so much louder. I had no idea what was being said, or who was talking, but I was dropped to the ground pretty soon afterwards.

After a while, the ringing in my ears died out any other form of noise, and my blurry vision went to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned at the pain from my left eye, flinching when I went to grab it. 'Ow.' I thought to myself. I opened my right eye slowly, and saw that I was looking right at the night sky. 'Where am I?' The last thing I remembered was Christa having her stillborn baby, and then... "Christa?" I asked, coughing a little to clear my throat. It had sounded like I had not talked in a week. I sat up, and got a good look at my surroundings. Christa was nowhere in sight, but there was 8 people around a small campfire. We all seemed to be trapped in a well made cage. It would be hard to get out, that was for sure. I could not recognize any of their faces from where I was - on a mattress that was next to the only entrance and exit that I could see.

I slowly got up and began to walk to the people that I saw - they clearly were not walkers, as they were eating from cans, sitting down, and talking to each other. The more I crept forward, the more I could understand. "If she does not wake up soon, Bill is going to kill her!" A woman, who seemed extremely pregnant, was obviously concerned for someone. "She is going to wake up!" A very familiar voice shouted out angrily. "Like hell she will." Some other guy said, gloomily. "Bill took out her eye entirely! I don't think that anyone here could give through that, let alone a little girl!" "A little girl that's walking toward us?" I turned to my left to see that a woman was staring at me, in clear surprise. Shouts of "Clementine!" rang around the cage, and I was gathered into a group hug. I blinked, not hugging any of them back, when a shout of "Everyone step away from her, so I can give her a look." made them all leave me alone for a few seconds.

A guy wearing a plaid shirt walked up to me and knelt down to my level. I back away a bit, not trusting the stranger in front of me. "Clementine, I have to check your wound." The guy said again, this time with some force. "Clem, is something wrong?" Some other guy asked me. He was wearing a blue shirt and looked pretty beat up himself, but right now, I did not care. "Let me talk to her." A woman's voice rang out. I was gently pulled away from the group by a clearly heavily pregnant woman. She led me back to where I woke up, and sat down on the mattress. "Clem, I know you just took that beating, and I know you are in pain, but please tell us what's wrong?" She asked of me. I blinked (which probably looked like a wink, with only one eye) before responding. "I don't know any of you."

The woman looked a shocked "Oh my god... You lost your memory." She said, covering her mouth, guilt and pity in her eyes. I had no idea what to say, so I stayed quiet again. "Clem, I'm calling Kenny over here-" I was sure my eye had widen at that.'Kenny?! Kenny is alive?!' "to see what he can help you out with. You two have known each other the longest of us all." She finished, getting up and walking back to the group. 'He was the familiar voice!' I thought to myself, rather excited. Christa had told me that Kenny was lost to a herd of walkers, so how was he alive and well? "Hey, Clem. Rebecca didn't say what was urgent but-" I hugged him before he could continue. He hugged me back. I was a little bit amused by his new beard to match his mustache.

"Clem, not that I am not grateful, but you are acting like you just found out I am alive all over again." He said, as he let go of me. 'Rebecca' must have come back over, because she said "Because right now, it is." Kenny looked over at her, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "She has some memory loss, Carlos said she might, but I have no idea how bad it is for her." Rebecca (For some reason I put Christa here at first?) said, looking down at the ground. I looked from Kenny to Rebecca. "Where are we right now, and where is Christa?" I asked them, hoping to find out she and her baby were alive and well, even though it was probably a stupid hope. "Clem, when Luke and Pete found you in the woods, you said you had gotten separated from her." Rebecca said, not looking up. "And we are at some shitbird's camp where we are being kept prisoner, he's the reason you can't remember any of that." Kenny added. I nodded, not 100% trusting Rebecca on 'Luke' and 'Pete' 'finding' me in the woods, knowing that I can trust Kenny, and knowing that Rebecca would likely give birth any day now, I knew that she would most likely do anything to keep her baby safe. "Okay." I said, sounding skeptical to my own ears. "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

Whatever Kenny was going to say was cut off by the sound of the gate opening. We all turned to see that a smaller group of people had entered the place, one with blood staining his coat over his left shoulder, who was clearly the leader of this group. He held himself straighter than the rest of them, and was clearly confidant in what he was doing. "Hello." He said, in a deep gravelly voice. "I was just here to personally check up on Clementine." I blinked at that. All of the people in his group had guns and knives visible on them, so maybe they had expected that I would have died because of my injury. It annoyed me but it was necessary for protecting his own group, so I couldn't fault him. I could still be annoyed though. Yup, really annoyed. Even now I was getting underestimated.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of someone saying "Holy shit!" I turned and saw that the one who had spoken was the guy closest to the door, gate thing. I wanted to glare at him. I have had enough attention today already, and he just wasn't helping. "Clementine. Glad to see you are finally up." While it was nice to hear someone had some faith in me, it was weird that everyone who had not been staring at me sure was now. I could feel all their gazes watching me. I had no idea what to say, but I was spared from having to talk when Bloody Shoulder gestured for me to go over to him. After a second of hesitation, I walked over to him, ignoring everyone in the cage giving me scared or shocked looks.

"See? This girl has lost an eye and still has more balls than all of you combined." Bloody Shoulder was addressing everyone in the cage group now. "You need to learn that survival in this group does not always mean things will always turn out the way you want them to. Sometimes, I have to do things for the good of the group that I do not like doing." Bloody Shoulder was glaring at them all now, rage burning in his eyes. "But this little girl has to take a beating before you can even stand up for her?" He gently put a hand on my shoulder. "What if she had died? What would that make any of you? All of you had the ability to stop it. Some of you were right next to her." I blinked again in shock. What exactly had happened that caused my beat down? What had caused me to lose an eye? Frustration was building up inside of me, none of them were denying his claims, yet none of them looked happy with them either. I looked into their eyes and saw mixtures of guilt and anger, which only helped to prove Bloody Shoulder to being the right one. 'But Kenny wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.' I thought to myself. 'Right?'

"Clementine is getting the day off." Bloody Shoulder finally said. "And Rebecca is on light duty. The rest of you, prepare to work until nightfall." With that said, he walked out, gesturing for some other people in his group to walk in and start listing everyone off for jobs that sounded... Easy. Though I was still annoyed at not being able to do anything outside of this place, I decided to use my time here wisely.

I looked around and saw that someone had actually broken something wooden, and had stashed it away under their pillow. A hidden weapon in case of an emergency. I liked the idea of that, especially when it seemed that everything that I had had from the very begining of all of this was gone, both weapons and personal items... It was not fun to think about.

But I eventually found, by around midday, that there was nothing else that I could use as a weapon or as a way to escape. I was now more annoyed then ever.

A few moments after I discovered that there was only a single weapon that would only be useful to me in close combat, Rebecca walked back in, with a guard in tow holding a tray with two cans of food with a can opener. Rebecca sat down close to the fireplace and the guard gave her the tray, before looking over at me. The look he gave me was one of pity, which made me angry, and a look of fear, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. He gave me a small wave before rushing out the door again, another guard shutting it behind him.'What was that about?' I wondered.

"Hey Clem. You coming to eat?" Rebecca asked kindly. I nodded, the thought of food made my stomach growl. I walked over to her, and she handed me one of the cans. Thankfully she didn't treat me as an incompetent child, and let me open the can myself. We ate in silence, with nothing but the low sound of the wind to listen to.

"So, I know things must be very overwhelming right now, and I know that you must be very confused, but we do have a very good reason for not speaking out against Bill." "Is Bill the one with the bloody shoulder?" I asked, feeling rather stupid. "Yes he is. And don't let him fool you, he is a highly dangerous man. He's the one who beat you until you lost your eye, and if Bonnie hadn't stopped him..." She trailed off, suddenly looking pained and distant, like she wasn't even here anymore. The unspoken 'you'd be dead' was obvious, but I couldn't help but think if she really meant it. I felt like I should trust her, but I had no idea what to base it on. And on that, how could I trust any of them? Kenny was the only one that I knew, and even he was known to try and get his own way, though it was always in an attempt to save someone he cared about. But even before now, I had always shied away from him when he became especially dangerous, even if I knew he would never hurt me. But that only raised more questions than it answered. If nothing Bill had said earlier was true, then why didn't Kenny speak up? He was known to be loud and obnoxious when it came to proving Lee or Lily wrong back at the Motor Inn, and even more so to Lee after Duck had died and Lily left with the RV. What had changed? Not even cannibalistic, revenge bent maniacs could get in the way of Kenny before. Nothing was making sense!

Sometime during my thoughts, Rebecca had wrapped an arm around my shoulder and had pulled me closer to her. I had to stop myself from flinching when I finally noticed, and I almost slammed my hand over my face in anger. Staying undistracted around people you didn't trust was a given, even before the dead rose. Now it was basic survival! But even as I sat there, halfway leaning onto Rebecca, and I felt slightly comforted. The last time I had ever done anything like this was with Christa and Omid before Omid was killed, before I learned that even when I felt safe someplace I should keep all my weapons on me at all times. It was strange, yet nice. And suddenly I felt a sensation in my head that felt like a small headache before I was put into a memory.

 _It had been a long three days, and there were at least two more until they had reached the mountains. There were only enough sleeping bags for everyone to share with someone else. I had been told to go with Rebecca, because I was the smallest and the youngest. The 'youngest' part still made me angry to think about. But it was fine, it wasn't the most comfortable but it was better than sleeping on the rocky ground. One person kept watch at all times..._

 _Looking for someone... Specifically._

And just as fast as the broken memory appeared, it was gone. But one thing I had learned from it was that I had trusted Rebecca enough to be completely vulnerable around her.

And that someone had been coming after me and her. And whatever group we had been with.

But that fact was filed away as important. For now, I was just happy that I could actually remember trusting one of the people I was now stuck with.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c076d8bec4fe47e2756dda85482fbd0f"After a while of sitting there and eating our food, Rebecca was called back out to work until nightfall. I was still told to just sit there and wait until tomorrow. So I used my time wisely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba59b49b9e5ea49ae4632b22985f38d7"I began to try and remember the names I had learned and the people I knew were here. Bloody Shoulder Bill was clearly the leader of this group that the others from here did not like at all. Then there was Kenny, whom I think I can trust. There is also Rebecca, who I am also hoping I can trust. And though I had no face to go with the names, there was a Luke and Pete somewhere around here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2bc8aff69f40ec5f60d2bc6bef7255c"4 out of who knows how many people. That was not going well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef32d019de3a6009aa7f782c9da421e7"Clementine then began to search around the top of the pen and saw that there was a ladder near the top, with a device that looked broken down and had a piece of rope dangling down close to the ladder. Clementine filed that bit of information away for future use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39e4e8e322995cddb685de6de89de2d"The next thing she did was make sure there was a way to get up there in the first place, but once she saw a woman wearing a dirty orange shirt close to the machine, she knew it was possible. One that was figured out, Clementine had no idea what to do. She had nothing to do, and no idea where she was, and talking with the guards near the opening of this place seemed like a bad idea. So, Clementine just waited for the others to come back at nightfall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b018806fc00b009ac66a11fb354771ba"Or- that's how long she thought she would have to wait for someone to come back. After around an hour of being alone with her thoughts, Clementine heard shouts and a few gunshots in the distance, not close yet not that far away. But after a while, everything calmed down again, and soon Kenny and three others were being dragged back in here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f131d554c014b4a581e87224854710e"With Bill and six more guards flanking them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="908e4ba7704c38a71429d82c6ed0b829"Bill was glaring at all of them, a rage in his eyes that made Clementine want to back away- but she didn't. "Tell me right now. I don't care who it is but one of you will awnser this question. Why do you feel the need to try and attract as many lurkers to us as possible?" Bill paused for a moment, clearly waiting for an awnser. But nobody gave one. "Clementine's first day up and you have to go starting a fight?" Bill was glaring between Kenny and a huge black guy - both of which now looked thoroughly ashamed of themselves. Clementine had no idea what to do - Bill's statement had brought the attention of the other two that had come in with Kenny right back to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c8cba08449ba23e2bdbd8cd18da27b""None of you are getting dinner tonight. You will work while the others eat. Is that clear?" Once more, nobody responded. And Bill looked more pissed then ever. "How is it that Clementine is the most behaved out of you all? The one you all underestimate so much has shown a maturity that I have yet to see in any of you." Clementine blinked (winked?) and turned away slightly as the stares of the guards were now on her. Clementine tries her best to ignore them, and instead tried to catch Kenny's eye - who was not even looking at her. Kenny was just glaring at Bill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff097176f349dbb7091835bdb199c37b"Clementine, confused but not wanting to anger Bill more than he already was, let her own gaze fall after realizing that Kenny was not going to look at her until Bill was gone - Kenny had always been like that. Katja had once said that Kenny had no idea how to properly express his emotions - and that it had taken years of trust to build up for them to fully connect with each other. But now it seemed that whatever had happened to him since Kenny was separated from Christa, Omid, Ben, and Lee had fully broken whatever trust he had once had in her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd8cd1297983d8e51bbae97a5466b0f"Clementine looked back to Bill when he started to walk away again, muttering under his breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db459ed334e64797eb415721b0b72556""Damn it..." Kenny said, almost to himself./p 


	4. Chapter 4

blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8a72ffa2604a779e8d42dff5ab718ee""What happened?" Rebecca asked, when the work day was over, and everyone was back in the pen. "Kenny and me got into a fight." Mike said sheepishly, finding that his own worn shoes were the best things to look at. "And why did you two get into a fight?" Sarita demanded. Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, and like Mike, was staring at the ground. "It was over something stupid. The fight shouldn't have even happened." Mike looked up at Kenny, slightly shocked at the admittance. "So.. no more fighting over stupid things anymore?" Rebecca's tone suggested that the question was more of a demand. Both men nodded their heads, looking like scolded children. "Okay, you two sit down. Luke and Nick, why are you two in trouble?" The two people looked up, but before either could respond, Mike responded. "They tried to break up our fight. Troy made it seem like we were joining them when he brought in the big guns." The big guns were clearly Bill Carver and his goons. Rebecca sighed. "You two sit down as well." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="017285c043c50b1b08a178e29234a690"Everything was quiet as everyone ate their dinner, and everyone else was about ready to head off to bed, when Bill/Carver entered the pen yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0b0d70a1def2622c73336bab2b92ec0""Carlos, Clementine, Sarah. All three of you come here." He demanded, and I got up, knowing there would be trouble if I didn't, and walked to where Bill/Carver seemed to like us all lining up. He looked behind me and an annoyed look came across his face. I turned slightly to see that Sarah and Carlos were not coming at all, Carlos was near Sarah, and they both seemed ti be trying to act like they had not heard their names called at all, but the way they seemed to be too scared to even slightly move away from each other was enough for anyone paying close enough attention to see they had heard loud and clear. And Bill/Carver knew it. "Carlos, Sarah! Get over here now!" Bill/Carver was mad now, and the father daughter duo seemed to finally get ahold of themselves and got up. Once the they were beside me, we were gestured to leave the pen. I looked back to see that Kenny, Sarita, and Rebecca were all staring in horror as we left. I honestly didn't bother to look and see who else was watching us go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed5793b5f6c3c511165cfaf735879d65"Once we were out of the pen, Bill/Carver turned to Carlos. "Carlos, you have a very simple job. You are going to help these two get some medical training. One of our supply gathering groups has come back with some really bad injuries, and it's some of the best timing that we have you back." His tone suggested something a bit more sinister than simple medical training - something I had known quite a bit about since both Katja and Christa made me listen in on how to take care of certain injuries and illnesses. I would have mentioned it, but I doubted now was a good time. "Of course, you two will listen and do as Carlos asks." I nodded when he turned to me, and his sour expression turned lightly softer. "Get to it then." He waved us towards the guards, and they took us to a really big room, filled with beds that looked about as comfy as sleeping on a tree branch that was on top of a boulder. There were some new people that did look injured, but very minimally. Some simple antiseptic and a bandage would have been all the cleaning that needed to be done with most of them. Only one I could see needed any stitches, and that was not a life threatening wound. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14e62a9f9573c05f697f617db105e249"I thought my own analysis was wrong when Carlos had us going around with all different kinds of medicines and bandages. One sprained ankle ended with a splint on like it was a broken leg. When I had to stop Carlos from giving someone with a simple cut on his arm a lot of heavy duty pain meds, I realized with a huge amount of horror that Carlos had no idea what he was doing. With the way he was doing things, making it seem like everything was so much more complicated than it really was, made me finally catch on. He was not a real doctor. He was never a doctor. He was putting people's lives at stake, probably as a way to keep his daughter and himself safe. It made me feel slightly ill as I passes Carlos a bottle of pills I knew would not help a woman who simply had a few small cuts on her legs that just needed to be cleaned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ed37e6110bd30df7f33a72397332a4a"We walked down in a line, 'helping' the next victim that would most likely be better off without any 'help' from Carlos. But the next woman was familiar to me, in a way I hated. Her long black hair was draped slightly over her shoulders, looking like she had just taken out a ponytail. Her brown eyes soon found my golden ones, and both of us froze. Some people seemed to have realized there was something going on between the two of us, and turned to watch, like some sort of old TV show. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f39ba2504140185f04a3a2c655a57d70""Lily." I said, forcing my voice to be as steady as possible. This was the woman that shot Doug. This was the woman who tried to shoot Ben. This was the woman who Lee wanted to continue to take with us, even when he knew the risks. This was the woman that betrayed out group's trust once again by leaving with the RV. "Clementine?" Lily's voice was not as composed as mine was - she seemed very surprised. Maybe she thought all of us had died at the train. Maybe she had even hoped for it. I looked at her injuries - a twisted wrist and a cut up leg - and looked at Carlos, not bothering to look at her anymore. I could still feel her gaze on me. Carlos told me to get an arm splint and a medicine that I had not heard of before, as well as some bandages. I nodded to him and left, grabbing the supplies and heading back to where Carlos and Lily were waiting. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Lily opened and closed her mouth, as though she was trying to find some words to say. I ignored her, and waited for Carlos to say I needed to take things back to the cabinet. He was making this very complicated, and kept putting the splint on backwards, so that it would heal wrong - even if it wasn't a broken bone. I rolled my eye at that, and looked to see where he had sent Sarah - and saw her assigning people to beds to stay overnight. A very simple job, one that required no real skill - just common sense to put people near others that would not bother them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2996237906535e63bfe893775d44a7b"Lee once had me do that, when we were all on the train. Nobody had seemed unhappy with where I had placed them. Chuck had seemed especially grateful that I had given him his own car to sleep in that night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47f8fd58d9d324973cb4bb77bb5cbda6"Finally, Carlos had seemed to realize that he had put the splint on back wards, and changed it around, and quickly cleaned up the cuts and bandaged them. He gave me the unused items to put back, and went on to the next person. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a50fc2a2b11878668b6aff634cd8373b"I walked over to where Carlos was now, and I turned slowly to see that Lily had been put into a bed near the entrance - with a gun beside her bed. Oh, I knew that if Bill/Carver knew what had made her leave her first group behind, he would not want her here now. But I also knew that he would not care about what I said about her. She seemed to be a very important person in this group as well. At least she wasn't the leader of this one, otherwise me and Kenny would be in a lot more danger than we currently were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdbe27ee99af0931fbb910ca5bfda4d2"When the last victim was taken care of, the guards herded us back to Bill/Carver. "So, how did it go?" He asked Carlos. "They both listened to me very well." Carlos said. "I meant how is the group? I know that they listened, otherwise you would not all be together right now." He nodded at me and Sarah. "N-not to many serious injuries, there is no one that cannot work tomorrow if they need to - though each should be very wary of their injuries, so there is no way infection can start. I will also need to change their bandages tomorrow." Bill/Carver nodded, before turning to a guard. "Russell, take Carlos and Sarah back to the pen." I looked up at that, slightly confused and mostly worried. Why was I being separated from them? The guard, Russell, started to march them in the direction of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once they were out of earshot, Bill/Carver spoke. "I was told at how many times Carlos had only you going to grab supplies. And I was told that there were quite a few mistakes you helped him correct." Well it was not like I was being subtle about him needing help. "I was also told that for a lot of people, he was using quite a lot of harder to get medicines for small cuts." Oh, so he did notice. Or, his people anyway. "I would have kept Sarah behind for this line of questioning, but it seems that Sarah had not been helping with grabbing supplies." I blinked (or was it winking?) but tried to keep a neutral face. I had no idea why I was bothering now to try and help them out. "Now, I want your honest opinion. Was there any need for using rare and valuable medicines for those injuries?" Oh, okay. I knew there wasn't, some simple and relatively common (if the huge amounts of it were anything to go by) hydrogen peroxide would have done the trick for most of those injuries - and a bandage on top would have stopped infection. "No." I said, clearly. Bill/Carver seemed intrigued. "Why not?" "Well, I was taught a lot from a few previous group members, one who was a veterinarian and one who knew quite a lot from a friend who was a doctor. They both would agree that the types of medicines he used was a bit overkill." I said, being careful with how I was wording it. I still had no idea why I felt I had to protect someone who was faking being a doctor. I wonder if his group knows that about him.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95553672b9bc341cc53766e5d8ef9706""So you agree with everyone who has had basic medical training that he did not have to use all those valuable meds that could have really saved a life later on." "Yes, I do." I was, however, confused as to why he wanted my input. Many other people tended to treat me like broken glass, first because I was still a kid - not even a teenager yet - and now because I had lost an eye - which reminded me that I really need to ask Kenny or Rebecca on how that really happened. "Thank you Clementine. Now, go back to the pen and get some rest. You'll be doing some work with Sarah tomorrow, so make sure you are well rested." He walked away, and all the guards followed him. None were around as I made my way back to the pen, slowly taking in where exactly I was, mentally mapping out where all the exits were in this place. The guard that seemed to be stationed at the entrance to the pen looked just as surprised that I had walked back alone. He still let me back in, and it looked like everyone else was in their beds. I walked over to one that seemed like there was the least amount of people there, and went under the bed, to lay down on the floor that was infinitely more comfortable then the beds that looked about as comfortable as the ones in the infirmary. /p  
/blockquote 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949f9ef16204df0bcd8df513def46f32"The next morning, nobody seemed happy. In fact, it looked as though they were all waiting for someone to come into the pen - the sun was just starting to rise, so there was no way they were waiting to be picked up by guards just yet. Then it hit me. I had not woken any of them up to say I was back yet. I knew this was about me when Kenny and Rebecca were more hostile with the others than usual, to the point they seemed to be working together to yell at one guy who I remembered was named Nick. Or maybe it was Luke. God, I should care more about the names of the people I am trapped with. But for some reason, I just can't find a reason to care. I should ask someone with medical training what that could mean. So finding help here was out. Oh, wait, Kenny and Rebecca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5668a79ec09221de63e73c5f1e85cc88"I got up, and walked over to them, their yelling covering any sound of me doing anything. Honestly, I'm shocked the guards hadn't been called in to get them to stop yelling, if only to stop the walkers or maybe a rival group from noticing this place. Then again, even though I hadn't seen it from the outside, I knew it was huge, and they had working cars, so maybe that wasn't as huge of an issue as I would have thought it was. Plus, with a group as big as theirs, it was hardly likely that they would have to deal with any other groups. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c6892b328d52f7e80f28b6f244b169f"I should probably ask a real doctor why my thoughts were going all over the place all the sudden. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="637fd7f12239b4c627c7352beb46c103"When they finally noticed me, probably just standing there for a while, they both ran over and hugged me tightly. "Where have you been? Carlos and Sarah got back earlier than you did." "Did they hurt you?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949e73c6f2912e9b281f352ef26f8f4c""No, I'm okay. All they did was ask me a few questions." I replied. "Questions? About what?" Rebecca almost demanded. "They wanted to know if-" "Rise and shine little chickens." I was interrupted by Troy's yell. "Thank you Troy." I turned, and Carver/Bill was there, with his usual group of guards. Everyone walked over to them, and made kind of a line in front of them. I followed and stood right between Rebecca and Kenny. Once we were all settled, Carver began to speak. "Now that the herd has passed us, there is no longer a threat from them. However, that does not mean that all walkers have left the area, so be mindful when working around the fence. We do not want to waste more resources on removing someone's limb." He was looking up and down the line, like we were animals at a farm show. I felt like I should have been trying to get away from him, but I knew there was nothing I could do right now, unless I wanted to get shot, or another beat down. "Kenny, Clementine, you two will come with me. Tavia will make sure the rest of you get to your assignments." I looked up at Kenny, who looked... scared. And that was terrifying, because the last time I could remember ever seeing him be scared was when Duck was bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff4cba085610167acf0488c5cd2dbf0""Let's go." Carver snapped, and the both of us followed after him. We were lead through the old store, up some stairs, and into a old office, with a lot of windows. Where there was one person just standing there. "Lily?!" Kenny said, looking shocked. "Kenny." Lily replied, glaring at him. "So, you two do know each other." Carver said, looking between the two of them, amused. Looking like someone who was watching their favorite TV show back in the day. I felt sick just looking at him. Both Kenny and Lily stayed silent. "I know I don't know much about your relationships with each other, but I do know that if there is any bad blood, that it needs to be resolved now." Carver was looking between all three of us now. "I don't think-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Lily. "What happened to you Clementine?" I turned, slightly surprised that she would even care. "Why do you care?" Kenny asked, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. "Because I..." Lily stopped herself, before shaking her head. "Where is Lee, Katja, Duck, or that asshole Ben?" Kenny looked mad again, so I responded. "Dead." I didn't bother with telling her how they died. She didn't really deserve to know. "What?" Lily actually looked surprised to hear that. Kenny glared at her. "I don't see why you would care, after all you murdered Carley, and even when we took you with us, you stole our RV." "You didn't leave me much of a choice!" Lily snapped. "Everyone has a choice Lily." I said, without really thinking about it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e5295e485a0aefb6fbc67140c2e625d""So, what happened that lead to this bad blood?" Carver was looking at me. He wasn't even caring that Kenny and Lily were in the same room together, most likely trying to figure out how they could kill each other. He was just focused on my reactions to all of this. Like a teacher would look at students to make sure they weren't cheating on a test, or a parent that had just caught their child in a lie. "Leave her alone Bill, she doesn't really like to talk to people she doesn't know all that well." Lily said, clearly backing away from the fact that Kenny was here. "No, I want to hear all of this from her point of view. She would be more neutral than anyone else here." Carver waved Lily off, like she was just a fly. "There isn't much to tell. They both have different opinions." I said, glaring at Carver. He just chuckled. "Funny, though that would not explain everything. Like the girl that got killed? The one who you clearly know very well, huh, Carley?" I blinked, not understanding what he was getting at. I didn't remember even thinking about Carley in a while. "It was a bad situation. Everyone was mad. People do stupid things when they are mad." Carver smiled at my response. "So, anything else I should know about?" He was focusing on me, and me alone now. "No." I said. It would be his problem if Lily started something with Kenny. "Hm. Okay then. Lily, you can lead Kenny down to his post." Lily nodded, and pushed Kenny out of the door with her gun. Kenny looked back at me before letting himself get pushed out of view. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb92f89bc35e6b1a762694fdc373ee08"Once they were gone, Carver spoke again, but not to me. "Tavia, Bill here." "What's up Bill?" A woman replied on the other side of a walkie talkie. "Send Sarah up to my office. It's time she learned how to defend herself." "Got it, sending her now. Tavia out." Carver turned back to me. "Hope you don't mind helping me with a little lesson. But Carlos cannot keep Sarah away from the world forever. And while she's here, she is going to help the community. I already know that you don't need much help, except maybe with getting people to listen to you." I just stared at him, not really seeing how training Sarah would hurt her, but also not liking his tone about it. Like he was going to kill her if she was not being useful. I could understand it to a certain point, but not beyond it. It was familiar, like I had been in this kind of situation before. I tried to remember, but the only thing that came to my mind was a one armed person, with blood pouring out of his head. But the only one armed person I could remember was Lee, and I knew where he was, if nobody had moved his body. And with the herd most likely still in Savannah, there wasn't anyone who could really get into the old convenience store without knowing that you can rub walker guts on you to smell like them. So Lee was probably still there, handcuffed to the heater, bullet still in his head, all thanks to me.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23d0b80f5b506a9ac6a0a22ab0642291""H-hello Mr. Carver." Sarah's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Come on you two, we are going to the armory first." Carver said as he walked us out of his office. /p 


End file.
